


a glimpse of heaven

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Clingy Matteo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, a lot of neck action, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: four moments of needy matteo





	a glimpse of heaven

Matteo wakes up from his nap with the sun setting behind his curtain. His eyes flutter open and he groans wiping his tired eyes, wondering why he doesn't feel his boyfriend's warm arms around him since he felt those arms around him when he went to sleep. 

He rotates his body on the bed and a soft smile peaks through seeing David sitting on the edge of the bed with a book in his hand. 

He scoots over the bed and lifts up his boyfriend's t shirt slightly and wraps his arm around his stomach and starts giving kisses to his back. 

"Matteo."

"Hmm?" He mutters, mouth still occupied.

"I'm reading"

"Mhm" He dismisses as he kisses from his back, to his stomach, his head now fully underneath David's t shirt.

"What are you doing?" David chuckles, looking down at the shape of his boyfriend's head in his shirt, "Get out of there"

"Let's cuddle" Matteo says.

"I'm reading, you were asleep two seconds ago. How do you have so much energy?"

Matteo pulls his head from the t shirt and lies his head on David's leg, "Its what happens when you stop cuddling me mid sleep. 

David jokingly rolls his eyes and focuses back on his book and runs his fingers through Matteo's hair, which he knows instantly calms him. 

Thankfully David gets silence for about a minute before Matteo starts poking the back of the book. 

David moves the book, glaring down at his boyfriend who is smirking up at him, "What do you want?"

"Pay attention to me" 

"Let me finish this chapter first." David says patting Matteo's arms, so he can get off of his lap. 

David lies down on his stomach to finish the chapter in peace when Matteo climbs on top of David, "You have a nice butt"

"Oh my God Matteo" David groans. Matteo laughs and lies down on David's back and kisses his neck, "Give me a kiss to hold me over" 

David turns his head back and leans up to kiss him. Matteo smiles happily in the kiss but is not merely satisfied with the two second kiss David wants. He turns David's body so he falls onto his back and he stays on top of him and deepens the kiss but David groans and pulls back, "Relax."

Matteo pouts looking down at him.

"You said one kiss to hold you over, give me like seven minutes." 

Matteo calms down and nods, climbing off of David and going on to the balcony for a smoke. Matteo looks down at pedestrians in the street as he smokes his joint.

He soon feels arms wrap around him and sinks back into the grip, "Seven minutes already?"

"More like 5. Rushed through the chapter to get you to stop pouting"

Matteo smiles and turns around in David's arms, collapsing his face into his shoulder, "Love you"

"I love you too" 

.

2~

Matteo had a shit day. All he wanted to do was go home to his boyfriend and weep in his arms until David made him feel better. His teacher had told him he needs to pull up his marks because he's failing but it's not like he's not trying, hell sometimes David doesn't let them do anything fun until Matteo has studied at least an hour a day. Lunch was shit, his mom is off the rails again, today is just not his day. 

He knew David was already at his because they had dinner plans tonight and David finished class earlier than he did. He unlocks the door to the apartment and walks inside and hears David and Hans talking. He doesn't have the energy to try be polite. He walks to the living room and David smiles looking up at him with a smile, "Hi."

Matteo falls into David's lap and buries his face in David's neck, "What's wrong, Matteo?"

Matteo groans and Hans gets up, giving the couple their privacy.

"Tell me whats wrong." David says.

"Dont wanna talk about it." He mumbles. "Just need to stay right here for now. Makes me feel better."

"Suffocating me makes you feel better?"

David feels Matteo nod.

"Are you going to break up with me?" He hears Matteo ask.

"I wasn't planning on it, why? Are you breaking up with me?" He ask wrapping his arms around his back.

"Just don't want you to get tired of me."

"I won't Matteo, even if I do, I'll still love you too much to ever leave."

Matteo smiles into David's shoulder. He feels okay again.

.

3~

David watched Matteo from across the living room, his boyfriend chugging down whatever is in his fourth or so red solo cup. He's dancing with Amira and David is completely amused and tuned back to whatever Jonas and Hanna were talking to him about. 

"...But Amira hasn't said anything so Sam isn't going to have a clue." He hears the end of Hanna's sentence.

"Said anything about what?"

"Mohammed." Hanna says obviously. "Did you not hear my whole rant?"

"Sorry, I was making sure Matteo was good."

"Speaking of.." Jonas says nodding his chin to gestured to Matteo behind him. David turns around and sees his boyfriend striding over to him, "Hey." David greets.

"Hey." Matteo smiles with low eyes and wraps his arms around David's waist and shoots a smile at his friends. 

"You good?" Jonas ask. Matteo smiles and nods, turning his head into David's neck, "Missed you. Did you miss me?"

"You didn't really go anywhere" David chuckles, giving Hanna and Jonas an amused look

"So you didn't miss me?" Matteo pouts. "I missed you. Sucks that you didn't miss me." Drunk Matteo says.

"I missed you baby, I'm kidding. Of course I did."

Matteo looks up at him and holds his boyfriend's face in his hands, "Always miss you when I'm not with you" He mumbles leaning in to kiss him. "Love kissing you"

"Matteo, we're in public" He mumbles against his lips trying to keep up with the pace of the kiss.

"So what" He mumbles against his lips and moving his arms to lock around the back of his neck. They kiss for a little bit before David pulls back and resumes the conversation with Hanna and Jonas. 

Matteo rest against David's shoulder for several minutes patiently until he feels David give a simple caress of his back which only reminds Matteo of David scratching at his back during their antics this morning and he starts kissing on David's neck. 

"Matteo" David warns. 

"Keep talking, ignore me" He mutters as he sucks on his skin, marking him up. David gives an awkward look to Jonas and Hanna who get the cue they should probably walk away. When they're alone, David slaps Matteo's butt to get his attention with the call of his name. 

"Matteo" David whines. Matteo pulls back, looking up at David with low eyes and back down at the hickey he just gave him, "I did good" He smiles proudly 

"What's gotten into you?" David ask.

"Not you, unfortunately. Can we go home?" David agrees and deals with Matteo's horny antics on the entire way home. 

.

4~

Matteo woke up to the smell of a slight burn. He twisted and turned in his bed realizing David is not cuddling him which always starts the day in a less than ideal mood. He gets our of bed and lazily walks into the kitchen and stands in the doorway until hes noticed 

When David spots him, he gives a smile and Matteo stands there unamused. David walks over with the spatula in hand and kisses him, "What's wrong?"

"Why weren't you in bed? You know I hate that"

"I wanted to make pancakes before Hans woke up, thank him for practically letting me live here but it's not really working out."

"I can tell" Matteo teases 

David rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss him again but Matteo turns his head, "still mad at you"

"Fine" David shrugs and walks back over to check on the pancakes.

Matteo narrows his gaze at him annoyed and sinks down to the floor and crosses his arms. Matteo watches David, waiting for him to give him some attention which takes a cruel amount of time. 

He watches David turn the burner off about five minutes later and plate the last pancake and leaves the toppings for choosing. 

He then turns to Matteo, walks over to him and kneels down, "Stop being such a child" He says and kisses his lips. Matteo doesn't budge so David starts kissing on his neck, up to his ear, knowing that makes him weak. And within seconds, Matteo is whimpering and turning his head to pull David to kiss him. He lies down on the floor and wraps his legs around David as they make out shamelessly. 

"The bed got boring, lovebirds?" Hans says, standing in his robe with raised brows. David goes to stand up but Matteo keeps him still, "David made you some shitty pancakes"

Hans steps over their bodies into the kitchen and inspects them, "Why are they so thin?"

David sits up in his boyfriends lap, "I tried to make them healthy with flax seeds. They aren't terrible, I promise. I tried a piece"

"Watch out for food poisoning" Matteo chuckles, pulling David back down to resume their make out session. "You're gonna eat my pancakes" David mumbles in the kiss. 

"Mhm" Matteo mutters back dismissively, focused on nothing but David's lips on his

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my drafts, hope it was somewhat enjoyable


End file.
